


blessed be

by junkdoll



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crying, Fluff, M/M, also angst im sorry, first time getting kinda nervous, highkey side wooki, hyunggu has anxiety, hyunggu is in love, idk if thats the shipname, im sorry about these tags, lowkey inspired by kimi no nawa, lowkey sexual tension, supportive hwitaek shinwon and hyojong, yuto is a big flirt, yuto is a flirt, yuto is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkdoll/pseuds/junkdoll
Summary: hi, and welcome i guess? its my first time getting kinda nervous ahahah no but prepare yourself for an emotional rollercoaster ride bc im writing this when its midnight and i cant sleep and im thinking about stuff. anyway its not about me so please enjoy! (im so sorry for the ending)





	blessed be

**Author's Note:**

> hi, and welcome i guess? its my first time getting kinda nervous ahahah no but prepare yourself for an emotional rollercoaster ride bc im writing this when its midnight and i cant sleep and im thinking about stuff. anyway its not about me so please enjoy! (im so sorry for the ending)

it's finally spring. the flowers are blooming, no snow cant be seen in the streets, the whole world had just lighten up. it felt like everything was finally alive after dark winter.

for hyunggu, spring was the greatest time of the year, because he loved to see everything starting to grow again. it was inspiring in some way. 

hyunggu was walking down the park, watching parents taking their children out to play. it made him smile. 

after couple minutes of searching, hyunggu's eyes finally met an empty bench on the side of the road that goes in the park. he started to walk faster, but not too fast to be obvious. he just wanted to sit down, alone, and couldn't risk the opportunity. 

just a couple meters from the bench, hyunggu hears a loud shout: "hey, watch out!!", was what he heard before a ball hit his head, making him fall on to his ass. he was processing what had happened, when a taller guy with dark hair came up to him. exhausted from running, the guy tried to catch his breath while stretching his hand to hyunggu to pull him back to his feet.

"i'm so so sorry, are you hurt? the ball just flew to a totally different direction and-" the boy stopped talking, when he saw hyunggu, standing now in his feet, just staring at him. the moment was awkward, he didn't really know what to do. "uh, are you okay?" he asked gently while being awfully uncomfortable.

hyunggu shook his thoughts aside, but felt his cheeks burning. "what? no i'm fine. uh- did i just stare you for a long time without saying anything? haha, silly me. that always happens." hyunggu didn't know what he was saying. great. that was embarrassing. awkward silence creeped up, and now both boys were just looking at the ground.

"well, i'm glad if you are okay." the tall boy started. "i'm still super sorry about that, i promise that won't happen again."

a small smile went on hyunggu's lips, he kept his eyes at the ground, but rose his head when the smile and the burning had calmed down. "it's okay, it was an accident, right? i don't think you would actually want to hit anyone with a soccerball." hyunggu laughed. 

the other boy nodded. "yeah, i mean i certainly didn't want to hurt you, but now i guess i could say you kinda fell for me, right?" he said with a smirk. hyunggu could actually even hear the smirk coming from they boy's words. he was blushing again. why would this total stranger _flirt _with _him. _hyunggu was overwhelmed about that. about everything that had happened in a really short time. 

before hyunggu could answer, the boy took his soccerball from the ground, making hyunggu know he was ready to leave to the small soccerfield next to the park. "i'm adachi yuto, by the way." he said. hyunggu nodded, taking a mental note of the name. it did sound familiar to him, but he couldn't come up with a reason why.

"hyunggu." was all he could say, before the tall boy left running to his friends with the stupid soccerball that hit him in the head.

he sat down to the bench, and took a deep breath. how did all that happen to him?

soon all hyunggu was hearing was shouting and laughing from the soccerfield. it was yuto and his friends. they were too far away for hyunggu to hear what they were talking about, but he could separate a few sentences from the noise. he heard someone saying that yuto needs to get "his" number, and then yuto telling them to fuck off. were they talking about him? that yuto needs to get _his _number? 

hyunggu sighed, but in the matter of seconds, a familiar tall boy was in front of him. yuto. 

"hey uhhh i know it's kind of weird but i think you are kinda cute and my friends think that we need to hook up or something so like can i get your number?" he spoke fast, clearly nervous and uncomfortable about the situation. 

hyunggu was blushing, again. great, good job hyunggu. 

"i mean-" hyunggu started, not actually even thinking what to say back. of course he wanted to give his number to a handsome boy, _man_, he literally fell for him when he first saw the boy. how could he say no? 

"yeah you can have my number, but let's be real here; i'm the biggest virgin ever and i need my emotional connection to people so if your so called hook ups mean sex you can forget it." he said, his opinion about it was clear and he wanted yuto to understand it. 

"yeah. yeah of course no sex is fine with me, really. i just want to get to know you. out hook ups can mean like uhhh-" he tried to come up with something good. yuto clearly didn't want to lose this opportunity to get hyunggu.

"like we could have movie nights and stuff? instead of sex we will just watch a movie every time we feel like it." hyunggu said. he really didn't think that yuto would agree with his idea, but there he was, nodding very enthusiastically. "sounds great."

cool. hyunggu was just joking about that. he didn't know how to handle new people. now he was going to have to spend time with a total stranger? i mean, he would have said no, but was he really going to do that? nah, not a chance, brother.

"so, your number?" yuto asked, taking his phone out of the pocket of black jeans he had on. 

hyunggu started to say the numbers slowly, out loud so yuto could get them. "and my name is-"

"hyunggu, right?" yuto smiled, looking down on his phone. hyunggu thought he didn't hear him when he said his name, because the boy was too busy running back to his pals.

"yes."

"that's a cute name", yuto laughed. "how about your surname?" 

"it's kang. kang hyunggu." hyunggu nodded. 

"cool. i'm adachi yuto, and i'm in a hurry so i will call you later, okay?" yuto smiled. hyunggu didn't know how to feel. a part of yuto just felt like an asshole boy that just wants the sex, but at the same time he felt like a really nice boy that would respect hyunggu's wishes. 

hyunggu shook the thoughts out of his head. "text me, please. i get anxious when i need to talk in the phone." he asked, embarrassed about the fact that he is 21 but can't speak in the phone. yuto seemed to understand, though. he nodded to hyunggu. "it's fine, i'll text. don't worry." was all yuto said to him before walking back to his friends for the second time.

______________

it's midnight. hyunggu is laying down on the couch of his small apartment. he's going through tiktoks, and laughing quietly when he comes across something funny. 

soon, he gets a message from unknown number.

"hi, it's me, yuto. is this hyunggu, or did he give me a random number?", the text said. it made hyunggu laugh. 

"yes, it's hyunggu, don't worry." hyunggu replies, a small smile on his face. he is so close to dozing off, that the phone almost falls from his hand. suddenly he hears talking, and that wakes him fully up. 

"hyunggu? i thought you didn't like talking on the phone?" familiar voice says. its yuto, hyunggu had accidentally called him. he felt like dying. this was his biggest fucking fear. the only person he could call without instantly crying was his mom. 

"uhh well yeah i just felt like i could call right now because i'm so tired i don't think i'll be able to text you." he explained, too embarrassed to tell that it was an accident.

"ahh, i understand." yuto nodded, although hyunggu wouldn't obviously see it. "poor baby, are you that tired?" he laughed to the phone.

the nickname that yuto had given him, made hyunggu fully flushed. it even made him swallow hard. it was silent after that. so silent that hyunggu wanted to cry for real. he didn't know what to say, he just silently wished yuto to start talking so much that he wouldn't even need to say anything. 

"so i was thinking;", yuto started. hyunggu was so relieved. "can we hook up tonight?" hyunggu could hear yutos grin through the phone. he knew that they made a deal, hooking up would just mean a simple get-together, movienight. he wished yuto would just call it a movie night, but it wasn't _that_ big of a deal to hyunggu. he just wanted to see that pretty boy, just like yuto wanted to see his pretty boy.

"sure, do you want to come over to my place?" hyunggu asked. he was praying that yuto would say yes, because he hated walking outside in midnight. a deep, relieved sigh escaped from hyunggus mouth when yuto agreed to come over.

not after a long time yuto was already standing in front of hyunggus apartment door, soaking wet from the rain. hyunggu went to open the door. "wait oh my god, was it raining? god i didn't know that i'm so sorry" hyunggu panicked, he felt like it was his fault that yuto had walked out in the pouring rain without an umbrella. i mean, he did want yuto to come to his place, after all.

"no it's fine, i forgot my umbrella to my friends house, it's okay, for real." yuto explained while hyunggu was getting every blanket from the house, so he could just roll yuto in them. 

yuto took his shoes off, and hanged his black, old looking leather jacket to the hanger. before he could even praise hyunggu for his pretty home, he was wrapped in blankets by hyunggu, who was now also hugging him. yuto was about to make a cheesy comment about the situation, but the smaller boy interrupts him.

"don't say anything, i'm doing this to make you feel warm again." he muttered while blushing, making yuto laugh. he ruffled the shorter boy's hair while humming. 

"how about we continue this on the sofa? you can be on top of me, making me feel good?" he grinned to hyunggu. 

"cut it off! you don't need to make this sound so fucking sexual, we are literally going to watch a movie and _cuddle_." hyunggu snorted, letting go of the taller boy.

"yeah, i know! i was talking about cuddling all the time, what did you think that i meant? don't be so dirty hyunggu." 

he was totally flirting with hyunggu. he knew that hyunggu would go all red because of yutos words. he liked how easy it was. 

yuto dragged the embarrassed hyunggu to the couch, and sat him down. "ok, what do you want to watch?" the tall one asked,

hyunggu, hugging his own legs, hiding his face answered quietly. "since its halloween soon, maybe we could watch a halloween film? or you know, something spooky?"

yuto agreed, and even searched the movie "beetlejuice" from some piratesite for them to watch. hyunggu was excited, it was one of his favorite movies, and didn't even think that yuto would know it. 

"thats great, how did you even know that film, it's like super old?" he asked, out of curiosity. yuto turned to look at him with a kind of scary expression. he didn't look angry, to be sure, but it was scary. he opened his mouth. "i heard it from tiktok." he whispers and both of them crack into a laugh. of course, hyunggu was thinking. since beetlejuice was made into a musical this year, and tiktok users were loving the songs, of course yuto would know it from there. 

yuto set the movie for them, and sat next to hyunggu. not too close tho, there has to be the space between them, because they are not gay. (they are, we all know thats a lie)

hyunggu gave one of the rugs to yuto, making sure he would use it. 

___________

after a while of watching beetlejuice, hyunggu was leaning on yuto, who had his arm around the smaller one's figure. 

"god, beetlejuice is a perv. just like you, by the way. maybe we are lydia and beetlejuice." hyunggu laughed, mocking the other boy.

yuto shook his head. "maybe that should be our halloween couple costume? it would be cute", yuto smirked.

hyunggu agreed to the plan, thinking that it wouldn't actually happen."

__________

days, weeks, and even months had went by. hyunggu was head over heels about yuto. all of his friends knew that.

"so, tell us hyunggu, when will we meet your _boyfriend_?" hyojong asked, mockingly, earning a slap from hwitaek.

hyunggu let out a small laugh. "guys, he's not my boyfriend, for real. we are just friends." he tried to explain to the other four boys that were sitting across him.

"as if, do you always make out with your friends then?" shinwon asked, rolling his eyes.

"he could make out with me, i wouldn't be mad." the tower asked. 

"wooseok, i'm not kissing you." hyunggu laughed at the tall boy. 

wooseok, shinwon, hyojong and hwitaek were hyunggu's best friends. they were mad that hyunggu never showed a picture of yuto, or took them to meet him. especially wooseok. they all knew that wooseok had a big crush on hyunggu, and wanted to know was his competitor possibly better than him. but no. so much time had went by, hyunggu seeing yuto almost everyday, but the boys had never seen the japanese man that had took over hyunggu's heart.

it was time for the group to leave hyunggu's place, since their plan had been catching the pair together, but it failed yet again, because yuto wasn't there.

wooseok was the only one who stayed for a little longer. he didn't really see hyunggu that much, since yuto took all of his freetime. it made wooseok angry sometimes, he wanted to be the one who took all of hyunggu's freetime. but now he was there, all alone with hyunggu, and all the thoughts of kissing him, sleeping with him and so on came to his mind. he looked at the small boy, who was now in the kitchen, washing dishes. wooseok stood up slowly, and walked to the black haired male, wrapping his arms around hyunggu from behind. hyunggu flinched a little, turning to look at wooseok. "what are you trying?" the small boy asked. 

wooseok just smiled quietly, and pushed hyunggu gently against the counter. hyunggu was slightly uncomfortable. "wooseokie, what are you doing?" he tried to laugh, to cover the discomfort he had. 

"nothing, i just want to look at you." the tall, younger man smiled. "you know, i really like you hyunggu, and i've been so, _so so so _sad because nowdays you only have time for yuto." wooseok explained, his face coming closer to hyunggu's own. he did not like this at all. 

"wooseok please back off, this is not fair, let me have my own personal space, then we can talk." hyunggu sounded desperate at first, but then his words changed, sounding angrier. this made wooseok confused, since he has never seen the small boy like that. he instantly backed off from him.

hyunggu cleared his voice, and stared wooseok right in the eyes. "look, we are friends. i really don't think about you like you think about me, because i have feelings for yuto." 

"yeah, well, i guess it's good to try anyway, right?" wooseok laughed awkwardly. his words made hyunggu more and more mad.

"did you not hear me? i said i like yuto. get out okay?" hyunggu was almost shouting. he didn't need to shout, and he didn't like shouting at people. wooseok was just too much for him to deal with.

"fine, i'll leave. god, why are you such a sensitive baby.", hyunggu could hear wooseok say, when he walked out from the apartment door. hyunggu just sat down on the floor, taking a deep breath before taking his phone out of the pocket and text yuto.

few moments later yuto came inside the house, and walked straight to hyunggu, who was still sitting on the kitchen floor. yuto just sat next to him, and allowed hyunggu to lean on him. "what's up?" the tall boy asked, gently stroking hyunggu's hair.

"nothing, wooseok's just being difficult to understand." he sighed. he didn't really wanna talk to yuto about the happening, it would just make everything awkward. and yuto understood it. hyunggu would always talk straight about his problems, if he just wanted to talk, but when he didn't, he made it clear without even saying it. 

soon hyunggu felt warm lips on his cheek. it made him smile. _yuto_ made him smile. he always did. he didn't think he could actually ever feel love, it was such a weird feeling, but here he was, in love with adachi yuto. 

but with everything, so also with love, everything has to come to an end, right?

__________

it was now the day before new year's eve. yuto didn't answer to any of hyunggu's texts, or calls. he was kind of worried, because he and yuto had planned to spend the new year together, since they were now officially dating. 

"still not an answer?" wooseok asked while laying on hyunggu's couch. the gang were waiting with hyunggu, if yuto didn't show up, they would make their best friend feel better. 

"yeah, nothing." hyunggu answered dryly, almost laying on top of the table he had in the kitchen. shinwon and hwitaek glanced at each other. someone gulped, but hyunggu wasn't sure if it was shinwon or hwitaek. anyway, the atmosphere was off, very uncomfortable and silent. 

"look-" hwitaek started, taking a small piece of paper from his pocket. it wasn't actually small, it was a whole ass page, folded. "i'm- we are very worried about you, hyunggu. this yuto guy that you are dating-" hwitaek's words were cut by hyunggu's mean look. it was a look that he gave them when they were talking something bad at yuto. 

hwitaek swallowed hard before showing the page from the news. it was about the sinking of mv sewol, in 2014. "there is no adachi yuto, hyunggu, he is dead. he died in the sinking. there is literally his name and picture amongst the other ones who lost their lives that day."

and that was how hyunggu's whole life collapsed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall are fine, i aint. also sorry for the wooki part, i was bored i needed something to fill this up with,, its just kinda messy but hey life is life. thank you anyways for reading!! love yall.


End file.
